Blanc
by Bananemask
Summary: Quel est cet endroit? Où suis-je exactement? Je ne le sais pas. Je regarde autour de moi. C'est un lieu étrange. One-Shot.


**Hello minna!**

**C'est moi que re-voilà! Je m'excuse auprès de toutes mes lectrices d'avance (je sais que vous attendez toutes impatiemment la suite de mes fics! -_-') mais il m'est venu cette idée de fic et, du coup, ben... voilà, je l'ai écrit! C'est un piti One-Shot. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Titre: Blanc (merci de ton aide, Matsuyama!^^)**

**Pairing: hmmm... je sais pas si on peut dire qu'il y a vraiment un pairing... **

**Disclaimer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa**

**Note: POV Ed. Parce que je ne pense pas que vous le devinerez si je ne vous le dis pas!! -_-' (ça promet, pas vrai?)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Quel est cet endroit? Où suis-je exactement? Je ne le sais pas. Je regarde autour de moi. C'est un lieu étrange. Tout est... blanc. Et j'ai la sensation de flotter dans les airs. Je passe mes bras autour de mon torse et je me rend soudain compte que je suis nu. Totalement nu. Je devrais me sentir gêné. Mais je me sens bien, au contraire, de ne plus avoir ces vêtements qui m'entravent à chaque instant. Et puis, je suis seul. Je ne ressens pas le froid. En fait, je ne ressens rien. Ce manque de sensations m'intrigue. Ce lieu m'intrigue. Mais, étrangement, je ne suis pas inquiet. Je me sens juste curieux.

Je regarde à nouveau autour de moi. Je flotte dans les airs et pourtant, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de l'air, ici. Je ne vois ni le ciel, ni la terre. On pourrait croire que je suis enfermé dans une pièce tellement blanche qu'elle en devient perturbante. Pourtant, j'ai cette sensation d'infini qui m'entoure, comme si j'étais au milieu de tout, au milieu de rien aussi. Je me retourne et j'ai l'impression de fixer le même endroit. Je fais une pirouette, pour me retrouver la tête en bas. Mais je suis toujours à « l'endroit ». Je comprends tout à coup que, dans ce lieu, il n'y a pas de haut ou de bas, pas de droite ou de gauche. Il n'y a que ce blanc l'infini qui me submerge, qui m'envahit.

Je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. Et je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas qui je suis. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir. Je n'ai plus rien. Même plus de sensations. Comme si mon corps n'était pas vraiment réel.

_ Hé! Je crie, trop effrayé pour rester silencieux. Il y a quelqu'un? Répondez-moi! S'il vous plaît! Dites quelque chose! Allez! Je ne veux pas être seul!

Je continue de crier, comme si j'étais sûr que quelqu'un finirait par m'entendre. Pourtant, je le sais qu'il n'y a personne. Que je suis seul. Mais crier me fait du bien. Alors je ne m'arrête pas.

Pourtant, quelqu'un apparaît devant moi. L'image est floue, comme si il n'était pas vraiment là, avec moi. Mais il y a quelqu'un. Cette pensée me rassure à tel point que j'ai envie de me précipiter sur lui pour le remercier d'être là.

Il me regarde, il sourit. L'image devient plus net. Je peut distinguer les traits de son visage pâle, ces mèches noires qui lui caressent le front, ces yeux noirs qui m'observent avec intérêt, bienveillance. Je me sens heureux de cette attention. Je ressens comme une légère chaleur. Il tend une main. J'hésite un instant. Je ne sais pas qui il est. Mais je ne sais pas qui je suis moi-même. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je ne sais rien et ne rien savoir m'effraie. Lui peut peut-être m'apporter les réponses à mes questions.

Je saisis sa main et j'ai la sensation que ce geste va changer ma vie. Il me prend dans ses bras. Il me serre fort contre lui. Je me laisse faire. Je me sens bien. J'ai chaud. Il redresse la tête, me sourit, et tout à coup, m'embrasse. Je ne comprend pas son geste. Mais, là aussi, je me laisse faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, plus ce baiser dure, et plus je ressens une étrange douleur dans ma poitrine. Une douleur qui s'intensifie, qui devient presque insupportable. Mais je me sens heureux. Je pensais avoir perdu mes sensations. Cet homme me les a rendu. Alors, même si c'est douloureux, même si c'est toujours pire qu'avant, je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête. Parce que, quelque part, je me sens revivre.

Soudain, j'ai l'étrange sensation d'être comme aspiré dans le corps de ce type qui ne cesse de m'embrasser. La douleur dans ma poitrine atteint son paroxysme et j'ai envie de hurler. Le type ne me lâche pas, il ne s'arrête pas, au contraire! J'ai l'impression que plus je me débat pour détendre l'étreinte, plus il l'a resserre, plus son baiser s'intensifie, et plus je me sens aspiré. Je sens ma conscience partir. La douleur est trop forte. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je me laisse emporter.

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

J'ouvre soudain les yeux, la douleur dans ma poitrine toujours aussi intense. Je suis allongé sur le côté, sur du sable. J'entends, je vois des personnes autour de moi qui me regarde avec inquiétude. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Je suis où, maintenant? J'ai envie de parler mais ma gorge me brûle. Je ferme de nouveau les yeux. Je me sens fatigué.

Quelqu'un me rallonge sur le dos et j'entends une voix demander qu'on aille au poste de sécurité demander de l'aide. Je rouvre les yeux, espérant que cette personne pourra répondre à mes questions. Mais je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne peux que je regarder, lui. Je n'en reviens pas. Et pourtant, quelque chose me dit que c'est normal.

_ Tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix calme et rassurante. Tu es sauvé. Tu as failli te noyer. Mais, tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien.

J'ai failli me noyer? Je le regarde sans comprendre. Et, tout à coup, tout me revient en mémoire. Les amis qui m'accompagnaient. Le soleil, la plage, le monde fou. Le regard du sauveteur qui nous regardait avec curiosité et méfiance. Les copains qui voulaient nager toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Et moi, qui les suivais bêtement, alors que je sais que je ne sais pas très bien nager. Et soudain, le courant qui m'emporte, l'impression qu'on me tire vers le fond. La sensation que tout devient irréel.

Je regarde de nouveau mon sauveur. Je reconnais son sourire. Je reconnais son regard. Je comprend pourquoi, dans ce monde blanc, il m'embrassait. Je comprend pourquoi ma douleur à la poitrine était de plus en plus intense. Je revenais à la vie. Tout simplement.

Je ressens un élan de joie et de gratitude envers cet homme que je ne connais pas mais qui a risqué sa vie pour sauvé la mienne. Je souris. J'imagine que je ne dois pas avoir l'air en bonne forme. Mais je suis en vie. Grâce à lui.

_ Merci, je murmure, la voix éraillé.

Son sourire s'élargit. Je vois que le fait de m'entendre parler le rassure. Je sens des personnes qui me soulèvent. Et je perd de vue celui-ci qui, en quelque sorte, m'a fait naître une seconde fois. Je ressens un nouvel élan de panique. Je ne veux pas partir comme ça. Je veux le connaître. Savoir au moins son nom. Je me penche et je l'aperçois. Je tend la main. Il comprend et vient à côté de moi. Il sourit et me prend la main.

_ Nom..., je parviens à murmurer.

_ Roy Mustang, me dit-il de sa voix chaude et rassurante.

Je souris à mon tour. Je sens qu'il me lâche la main. Je sens qu'on m'emporte. Tant pis. Je suis heureux. Je connais le nom de mon sauveur. Et je n'oublierais jamais son visage, ni cet étrange expérience dans ce lieu infini.

* * *

**Alors? Sa vous a plu? J'espère que oui! **

**merci pour toutes les reviews que vous me laisserez. (se met à genoux et supplie ses lecteurs de lui en laisser!) MERCI!!!**


End file.
